It's Our Little Secret
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: After defeating the Rare Hunters and collecting all the God Cards Yami remembers some
1. Default Chapter

It's Our Little Secret By: Yugisgirl89

* * *

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

After defeating the Rare Hunters and collecting all the God Cards Yami remembers some memories of his past the sad past. Inspiration.... You'll have to read to find out. Please R & R I'd appreciate it. Ygusigirl89

* * *

The Turtle game Shop

"Finally the tournament is over," said the spiky haired kid as he put away the God Cards, Obilisk the Tormentor, Winged Dragon of Ra, and Slifer the Sky Dragon in a gold puzzle box and placed the box on his desk. Then he changed his school uniform to his pajamas and hopped on to bed.  
"Yes now we can all rest and go back to out normal lives," replied someone.  
Yugi turned around to see his friend, a spirit standing in front of him (transparent). "Yes but the good thing is you have recovered some of your memories 'Antemu"  
"Yes Aiabu I have ...but now I wish I have not remembered this memories about my past"  
"Why Yami?" Yami does not reply just looks down at the Millenium Puzzle wrapped around Yugi's neck. "Come on Yami you can tell me I promise I won't tell a living soul about this"  
"Hey"  
"Oops, I mean I won't tell anybody else about this," Yami stares at Yugi, "Please, Can you Yami... I mean Pharoah... Could you please tell me about your past"  
Yami looks at yugi for awhile then sighs, and sits next to Yugi, "Promise"  
"Promise, and a pinky swear," as they stuck out their pinkies.  
"Alright Aiabu, "Yami sadly replied and began his story to his memories, "After receiving the Winged Dragon of Ra from Marick I suddenly remembered my past and my memories felt like it was just yesterday I was there when that awful day occurred"  
"Go on," interrupted Yugi as he hugged his pillow.

"Hark! I receive both great and sad news...." shouts the messenger as he runs to the throne room and opens the scroll. A ten-year old boy sitting on the Pharaoh's chair steps forward,  
"Is the war over and have we won, Aben?" The messenger nods. "After all this waiting the gods have answered our prayers now my father can return home and watch over our people again"  
"I am sorry Pharoah Antemu..." Antemu steps back, "What... that can't be right? I think you are mixed up Aben, father's the Pharaoh, "The messenger didn't answer instead he lowered his head down, a single tear runs down his cheek and lands on the smooth white floor. Yami looks at the messenger than starts to cry, "...No, no he can't be dead He CAN'T he CAN'T be dead!" The messenger looks up,  
"I'm sorry about your loss Pharaoh... your father will not return"  
"No, no I won't believe it I WON'T!" Screamed Antemu as he rushed out of the throne room to the front palace gates, 'No I shall not believe it. My father is alive and well I bet his out in the palace gates waiting for me...' Antemu arrived at the gates peering through the bright sunshine to see if his father was there.  
Troops were marching towards the city and Antemu ran next to the street to get a better look. He could smell the fowl odors of blood and sweat of the men but he didn't care about the smell. As the last of the troops walked by Antemu just stood there, 'I know he's alive, he's just teasing me, he'll be there'  
Antemu waited and waited, but no one came. He was about to give up all hope when suddenly a woman screamed and some villagers huddled around. The guards ran towards the crowd to break them away. Antemu ran towards the crowd but he could not see what the crowd was looking at so the diminutive boy squeezed past the crowd and saw the most horrific sight a 10 year boy should never see. He saw his father drenched in blood his legs torn apart and a knife stabbed through his collar bone. "Father," cried the boy as he knelt beside him.  
A guard noticed Antemu and told him to stay away, but he did not listen, instead he held his fathers hand. The guard came towards him to try to tear him away from his father, Antemu griped his fathers hand tighter, "Antemu is that you..." cried a weak voice. The guard stopped what he was doing and Antemu shoved him away to be closer to his father,  
"Yes father it's me Antemu," he said trying to smile.  
"Antemu listen to me for soon I will be with the gods"  
"I'm listening," he replied as tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. Father looks at Antemu in a daze then speaks his voice hoarse, "Those eyes those bright blue eyes of yours... reminds me of your white and delicate mother"  
"Really"  
"Yes, my boy... will you promise me something, my son... Please do not follow the path that I have taken.  
"What do you mean"  
".... Acting like somebody you are not. For a long time I have done that and I have not been true to you and your mother. Antemu I know you have a pure heart pure like your mothers, please do not taint it like I have........" Suddenly his father sat up, releasing his sons grip, hands gripping his head, screaming like a madman, as he tried to tear open his skull. Antemu was immediately pulled away from the scene by the guard as the crowd ran away for safety. Antemu stared as he saw another guard take out his sword out and slowly walked towards his father. Antemu without thinking ran towards the guard to stop him

SLICE

but he was too late. His fathers head was cut off and rolled toward him the eyes wide and mouth open.

"Father? Father.... FATHER!"

Yami choked tears running down his face and he buried his hands over his face.  
Yugi who was sitting up in his bed was also crying got up and wrapped his arm around his friend, "...I'm so so sorry Yami... It has been a long day and you need rest." Yami looked up, "Are you sure Aiabu"  
"Positive Yami," Smiled Yugi tears still streaming down, "Hey, how about you take possession of my body tonight and sleep in my nice warm bed"  
"Aiabu," perked up Yami, "You do not need to do that, it's your bed"  
"No Yami I insist and besides you deserve to have a good nights rest after all that has been done"  
"Aiabu..." Yami wiped his eyes then with the power of the Millenium Puzzle took possession of Yugi's body and Yugi turned transparent. "Yugi"  
"Yes Yami"  
"Promise me you'll not tell the guys, especially Joey"  
"About what"  
"Me crying"  
"Don't worry Yami, remember, it's just our little secret, good night Yami."

* * *

My Inspiration:

It's silly, but oh well. This story in inspired my while I was on the computer creating a pixel of Yami so I can put the pixel on my wallpaper. (Stupid huh? Oh and P.S. I wasn't going to post the pixel online and F.Y.I I do not own Yugioh Kazuki Takahashi does!)


	2. Ch2

It's Our Little Secret - Ch 2

By: Yugisgirl89

* * *

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

Here's some reviews: (:

Yami Adritha : Thanx a bunch for reviewing I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

"Aiabu"  
"Yes Yami"  
"Promise me you'll not tell the guys, especially Joey"  
"About what"  
"Me crying"  
"Don't worry Yami, remember, it's just our little secret, good night Yami," and with a wink Yugi went into his soul room. Yami was all alone laying on Yugi's bed possessing Yugi's body.  
His bed felt so warm and soft like a cloud twice as much better than sleeping the the cold dark floor in his soul room. 'I can't believe Aiabu is letting me sleep in his bed like any... regular.  
human... I thank the gods for fate leading me to Aiabu'  
Yami tired to get to sleep but kept tossing and turning fearing that this ruckus would wake up Yugi, so he sat up, thinking what he said to him before he went to sleep,  
'Don't worry Yami, remember, it's just our little secret'  
"I know you will keep your promise, Yugi," whispered Yami, "But I feel that this secret about my past will not stay as a secret much longer"  
Eventually sleep came over Yami and dreamt that he was back in Egypt remembering again of that terrible day. When he saw himself pushed away by the crowd and the guard was maneuvering closer to his father blade clutched in his hand. "FATHER!" yelled Yami hoping the guard will stop and see who's yelling. But the guard did not hear Yami and continued his father's execution.

'Father?... Father... FATHER!'

Yami turned his head he didn't want this painful memory to be engraved inside himself. As he turned his body he saw a disabled woman wearing a black uniform her long black hair flowing down to her waist. She wore a crystal pendant and held a crystal wand in her left hand. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she was chanting an incantation. Yami sighed relieved. The woman looked up startled her expression, fear, and with a swish of her wand she was slowly fading away. "Wait," cried Yami as he ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Yami woke up startled by the noise by instinct he felt around Yugi's desk to find that button to turn off that darn alarm clock. "That dream," he whispered as he found the button and turned off the alarm clock, "felt so real"  
"Morning Yami," greeted Yugi as he left his soul room, "Did you get a good nights rest"  
'Uh... yes Yugi I did thank you"  
"Well you know what they say, 'another day another dollar"  
"Uh... yeah...," and with the power of the Millenium Puzzle Yami's spirit returns back into the Puzzle and Yugi's spirit claims posession of his body. When the transformation was complete Yugi headed downstairs to see his grandpa.

As soon as the transformation was complete Yami immediately went inside his soul room and tried to take a nap. He wanted to see that woman he dreamt in his dreams.  
He wanted to ask her why this dream felt so real, but he could not. 'Will I ever see that woman again?'

When Yugi reached downstairs grandpa was sitting in the dining room table reading the newspaper while drinking coffee and his mother was in the kitchen prepairing breakfast.  
"Morning mom, grandpa"  
"Ah there's my son," replied his mother as she was bringing out of the kitchen two plates filled with sausages and eggs and placed the plates in the table. "How's he doing today," cooed mother as she walked twoards his boy and wraped her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Aw mom cut it out I'm not a baby anymore"  
"Eek, your eyes they're red.... are you getting pink eye? Oh no not my son, not my handsome son"  
"Mom, mon," cried Yugi hands up in the air, "I'm fine just didn't get a good nights rest that's all"  
"Come now Maria is that how you treat your son in this beautiful morning," said grandpa not taking his eyes off the paper.  
Mother steped back offended of what he said.  
"Good morning Yugi"  
"Morning Grandpa," greeted Yugi as he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, but he did not eat his food very much for he was worried about Yami this morning,  
he acted sort of fidgety. So Yugi put his plate in the kitchen, kissed his mother in the cheek tellingher he's sorry, snuck a piece of toast with jam, and headed back up to his room. "Yami are you there"  
"I'm here Yugi"  
Yugi looked at his friend he looked even sadder than this morning, "Yami if I have said something to offend you I am sorry... I hope I am not treating you in a negative way"  
"No Aiabu you are not the one treating me in a negative way, you never had. I on the other hand have been getting you in tough situations ever since that day you have brought me into this world...." he choked and sat down next to Yugi tears streaming down his face.  
"That's not all entirely true Yami..." said Yugi puting one arm around him with the piece of toast in the other, "I have something that will make you feel better but first you have to take posession of my body again"  
Yami looked up and Yugi guided him to take the posession, and he did but cautiously like a lost and injured animal. "Ok now close your eyes..." said the now transparent Yugi as he guided the hand holding the toast to Yami's mouth. Yami took a bite off the toat, opened his eyes then smiled the taste of the strawberry jam melted the sadness away from Yami like molasses.  
"Thank you Yugi... 'I thank the gods, again, for fate leading me to Aiabu'."


	3. It's Our Little Secret Ch3

Slowing down on the Agnst a little bit and adding a little comedy. Got the idea for this chapter when I was in the dentists office after I getting me teeth cleaned.

* * *

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

REVIEWS:

Yami Adritha - I'm glad you liked the story and don't u worry this ol' brain's still reeling.

Crystalmn90 - I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

It's Our Little Secret - Ch3 By: Yugisgirl89

'Alright now that you are feeling better, Yami, how about we go to the Park. What do you say'  
"Alright Yugi... Let's go to the park." Just then Yugi's mom eneters the room,  
"I'm so glad I caught you son it's time for a dentist appointment"  
"Huh, but Mrs. Muto," replied the bewildered Yami. 'Oh boy, she thinks I'm Aiabu'  
"Come on Yugi you do not have to be ashamed of calling me 'mom' now come on we're going to be late"  
"Uh, just a minuet 'mom' I need to get something first," said Yami as he was peeling away from her but was stopped from getting pulled by the ear. "Young man I don't like that attidude of your's"  
"But mom"  
"No buts its been almost a year since your last appointment and I don't think you grandpa would like it if the 'King of Games' had an icky mouth"  
'Way to go Yami,' pouted Yugi.  
"Well how was I suppose to know"  
'Just kidding Yami I din't know either lets go with 'mom' shall we,'

Dentist's office:

'So Yugi what's a dentist appointment?' questioned Yami to Yugi as they enered the waiting room. "Well Yami do you really want to know what a 'dentist' means well you have to experince what a dentist appointment is to find out"  
'Sure this 'dentist' thing doesn't sound that bad'  
"Tee hee"  
A nurse greeted Yami and escorted him to a seat next to another person who was huddled up in a ball like a frightened puppy dog. 'It's Joey'  
"You're right Yugi... Hey Joey what's up"  
"M-m-m momey..." relied Joey still scrunched up in a ball not looking at Yami.  
'What's with hin?" wondered Yugi.  
"Come on Joseph," beged his mother nest to him, "Stop that you're embarrasing me... We're not going to take any shots just clean your teeth"  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Wheeler but what's wrong with Joey"  
"Oh Yugi also here too, that's great maybe you cope with my son paranoia of hospitals"  
"I'll try Mrs. Wheeler. Joey hey it's me Yugi"  
"Mmm mommey"  
'Oh boy his definitely out of it'  
"I know what you mean Yugi... Hey that just gives me an idea"  
'What'  
"You'll see," Yami cleared his voice and said, "Jee Joey I guess Kaiaba's right you are a puppy dog"  
"WHAT!" cried Joey standing up in front of Yami, "Nobody and I mean nobody calls Joey Wheeler a puppy dog, do you hear me"  
'That sure got his attention'  
"Sure did," said Yami as he cleared his ears.  
"...Oh Yugi... Sorry man"  
"It's alright Joey. So tell me what's biting you"  
Joey looked to his left than right and whispered in Yami's ear, "It's stupid but will you promise me not to tell a living soul about this?" Yami winced a bit then replied, "ok"  
"Good remember that day when all those duelests wanted a piece of you"  
'How could I forget'  
"Well anyways when you were hiding with Tea I duled with the first oppenent"  
"So what he was a duelest and I know you creamed him"  
"Yeah I creamed him, but it's that card he played in his opening move that scared me, "Injection Fairy Lily"  
"Get out, you scared of Injection Fairy Lily"  
"Heck yeah, if you ecperienced the pain she gave me," pointing to his rump.  
"Okay"  
"And ever since that day I've been always fearing about needles even door nails"  
'Oh no,' thought Yami, 'this is what Yugi means when he says 'you have to experience it to find out'...(gulp) why me'  
"Yugi Muto," called the nurse," It's time for your check up," Yugi stood up, "Don't do this man, I'm begginn you DONT do this!" begged Joey as he was gripping Yami's arm.  
"Follow me sir," said the nurse as she was escorting him, Yami followed her but was pulled back by Joeys grip, "Come on Joey let me go"  
"No I'm not having my buddy getting stabed to death"  
"Please sir let that patient go," golding on to Yami's other arm and pulling him.  
"No I won't let him go you freaky lady," yanking him.  
"Ow," winced Yami, 'what should I do if they keep pulling me Yugi's body will ligaments will be torn to shreds'  
'I have an idea Yami heres the plan'  
'Altight Aiabu here goes'  
"Hey Joey there she is," "Where, ah no it's the Injection Fairy Lily," Joey screamed like a girl and let go of Yami who recoiled to the nurse, Joey huddled up to a ball and wimpered, then looked up to an empty wall tears flowing down from his face, "You mean you never meant to hurt me Fairy you just wanted to apologise," then he smiled.  
"Whew that was a close one," said Yami, 'I hope you don't let me do a stunt using the Millenium Puzzels power again, Yugi'  
'I won't Yami promise'  
"Well now that the ruckus is over lets continue shall we Mr. Muto," and Yami followed her to the dor leading him to the Dentist's office. After the 30 minutes of the dentist cleaning his teeth Yami entered the waiting room holding a toothbrush and floss.  
"Joey Wheeler it's your turn," said the nurse as he exited.  
"Yugi how was it?" questioned Joey.  
"Not bad, Joey, not bad at all. I know you can do this," replied Yami.  
Confidence raised up in Joey as he cooly walked twoards the nurse. Just as he was about to enter that door he turned aroun and with a thumbs up said, "Thanx a bunch Yug"  
"Any time Joey, any time."


	4. It's Our Little Secret Ch4

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

It's Our Little Secret - Ch 4

By: ygusgirl89

"Thanx for taking the time to listen to me Nabu"  
A man with sandy blonde hair, ruby eyes and holding a Millenium Rod replied, "No problem Yugi ever since that day you and the Pharaoh released me from my imprisonment from my evil Yami I have been forever in your debt. So tell me what is troubling you"  
"It's the Pharaoh," whispered Yugi as he covered the eye of the Millenium Puzzle with his hand.  
"Eh, what about him"  
"He's been going to bed early, lately, and sleeping in till almost 10 in the morning"  
"That's a good thing right"  
"It is but...," Nabu leaned forward enticed, Yugi looked at his left then his right then whispered in his ear, "Promise you wont tell anybody about this even your sister"  
"Sure"  
"I know I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody about this, but I can't keep this bottled up inside myself any longer," and Yugi told Nabu about what Yami told him about the past he remembered, "...And I think that's what is causing Yami to behave so strangely"  
"That's so sad..." Cried Nabu, Yugi immediately covered his mouth, "Shh, you'll wake him up"  
"Oops sorry Yugi," whispered Nabu.  
"So what do you think I should do to cheer him up"  
"Hmm.... Have you tried giving him permission to take possession of your body for a whole day"  
"Yes, once when I had to go to a check up but after that is politely refused"  
"I see... I'm sorry Yugi I don't know what else you can do except to hope that Yami can get through of this anguish he is dealing with in his own mind." Yugi sighed," I hope your right Nabu,"

Yami soul room was dark, darker than his soul room was before. But it wasn't an evil darkness it was a sad darkness. 'Nothing,' thought Yami as he woke up from his sleep, 'I have not dreamt of her'  
"Morning sleepy head did you have a good nights sleep," smiled Yugi as he entered Yami's soul room "Yes thank you Yugi," smiled Yami, 'Why am I lying to Aiabu? Is it because of that dream,' he thought turning a shade of red.  
"Yami, are you feeling ok? You look sort of red, are you catching the flu"  
questioned Yugi the wordiness in his voice. Yami turned a deeper shade of red, "No nothings wrong Aiabu"  
"Alright then," replied yugi and he exited the soul room and returned back to his world. Suddenly a bright light appeared in Yami's room causing him to shield his eyes. As the light faded he opened his eyes to see a cute little fairy looking at him, "Huh"  
The fairy bowed, "Oh my Pharaoh after all this searching we have finally found you"  
"I'm sorry have we met before"  
"Oh I apologies Pharaoh you have not seen me before but you have already met my lady in your dreams, if I am not mistaken. My name is Pixie and it's an honor to meet you"  
'The woman in my dreams'  
"Now that the search has ended my lady wishing me to be your guardian for the time being"  
"Wait I already have one"  
"Huh?" Pixie looked at his puzzle wrapped around his neck, "Oh you mean 'he who solves the Millenium Puzzle' solved it?" said Pixie her wings lowered down, "So the prophecy is fulfilled after all, who has solved the puzzle my Pharaoh"  
"I did," replied Yugi apparently he entered Yami's room without them noticing.  
"No this is not good, not good at all... My lady I have failed you!" cried Pixie as she lowered herself to the cold hard ground of Yami's room.  
"Hey are you ok?" questioned Yugi wanting to do up, but did not because he feared if he touched her she would disappeared. Suddenly the sprite headed towards her. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Gabriella.


	5. Its Our Little Secret Ch5

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

It's Our Little Secret - Ch 4/5

By: Yugisgirl89

"So we finally meet my Pharoah.... Brother"  
"Huh...that cant be right Gabriella... I can't be your brother"  
Gabriella sighed, "I know I didn't know either until that day I killed your... I mean our father"  
"You... You killed father!" Yami steped foward and Gabriella stepped back shuting her eyes wating for him to wring his hands around her neck, but he didn't and she opened her eyes to see that his fists were clenched, "But why... why father?" questioned Yami teeth bared and tears streaming down his face.  
"It was that witch she started it all she was the one that made father kill mother"  
"No that's not true... it's all a lie, he couldn't kill mother he loved her"  
"Yes father did love mother until 8 years after your birth. That awful beast during that time fell in love with another mistress. One night I spied on father, for I noticed him leaving early and comming home late for some time, and I saw him..." she stoped biting her lip her eyes full of fear. Yami understood, "No it can't be... sister it's not true. No no more please"  
"No," butted Gabriella as he pleaded, " I must tell you the whol truth. After doing that 'thing' with him and he drinking gobs of red wine that demon wispered a dare for him to strangle mother while she was sleeping. Father tried to break free from this dare but could not for her hypnotic voice hypnotised him and he comitted the dare"  
"Enough! Plese no more no more! I'm probably just dreaming all this like I was dreaming about his death and seeing you. And plus after her death the guards did not see any evidence of him killing her. There is no proof leading the murder to him"  
"There is Yami, I am the proof I have seen and heard everything. I was going to tell them, but that demon stopped me saying if I told them she would kill you too and I didn't to see her kill you in front of me in her own, murderous, bare hands. She forced me a ten year old to bottle this dreadful nightmare inside myself and slowly the memory engaved into my mind. This demon who has caused all this pain and suffering to both of us is known as Daluka"  
"Then why are you telling this nightmare to me, you already know I cannot bear the loss of father why are you giving me more of this anguish"  
"Because I'm warning you that she is back came from hell and back and she wants more. She is seeking to kill you and do something horrible to 'he who solved the Millenium Puzzle"  
"No not Aiabu"  
"Yes your Aiabu, because once she completes her task she will take your power as Pharoah and manipulate the Puzzle to do whatever her evil and twisted soul desires"  
"How will I know she will come"  
"That I do not know for certain, but enough of that you will need your rest so your Aiabu will not suspect you even more... Don't worry Pixie will be here and will guard you from her," Gabriella replied as she was leaving his soul room. Before she exited she turned and said,  
"Brother promise me you'll not tell anybody about this even your Aiabu? This encounter will be just between you and me"  
"I promise sister," replied Yami as he layed down on the cold floor of his room and closed his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry brother," whispered Gabriella crying and she left as Pixie appeared laying beside Yami.

* * *

P.S I worked on this story 1/1/05 2:07 in the morning. I just suddenly gor this from my mind just as I was about to get to bed after the celebration of a New Year. (I'm so glad I rated this story PG-13 "whew", now I can finally get some rest.) 


	6. It's Our Little Secret Ch6

This story is a Yugioh Fanfiction and I DON'T own Yugioh! 

It's Our Little Secret - Ch 6 By: Yugisgirl89

Sorry about the waiting folks got really busy at school (Darn Honors English!). Anyway here's chapter 6.

* * *

REVIEWS

Yami Adritha – Hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

As she left and Yami tried to sleep off this 'nightmare' Yugi who was shivering whispered, "I can't believe they did not notice me 'should I tell him that I heard what they have said? ...No I will not. I just pretend I'd never heard it...' and Yugi left his friend's soul room to leave him alone in peace.

The Next Day

Yugi is sitting in the dining room table not touching his breakfast, in a daze. "Why,  
son, you're not eating your breakfast... are you ok"  
Yugi woke from his daze, "Uh yeah, sure mom, why wouldn't I be"  
"Uh I don't know... Maybe having some girlfriend troubles..." staring at her son.  
"MOM pleaze, Tea and I are just friends, " blurted Yugi red faced, his mother laughed, "What's so funny"  
"I got you good didn't I"  
Yugi stared at his mother then he smiled Mrs. Muto rubbed his hair, "Aww, cut it out mom"  
"Oh alright then. Now you run along and have some fun it's a nice clear Saturday"  
"Right," Smiled Yugi as he excused himself by kissing his mother on the cheek, "I'll be home before dinner," Yugi said as he put on his shoes and exited the front door.  
'I know as a mother I shouldn't be worried about my son, but I just cant help it. He seemed like a totally different person, staring out in space, this isn't like my son. Something is terribly wrong and I can sense it'  
"Mrs. Muto," said a voice.  
Mrs. Muto jumped she turned around and saw a disabled girl with long black hair and a crystal pendant around her neck. Mrs. Muto turned white, "You, you can't be"  
"Yes"  
"Gabriella," cried Mrs. Muto tears streaming down her face, "No, you are just a dream a vision that is all I'll wake up soon I'll know it"  
"No, mother, this is real this is your daughter Gabriella... Don't you recognize me?" with tears streaming down her face, "Mother I found you... Your alive, your alive," she cried as she rushed over to her and hugged Mrs. Muto. A bright flash of light engulfed Mrs. Muto as she remembered her past.

Back in Ancient Egypt, a young woman-sitting upright inside her canopy bed,  
candles glowing all around her and a big scroll unraveled in front of her, tears streaming down her face.  
"Queen Setsuna," called a young man in his mid twenties with blue eyes and long curly brown hair.  
Setsuna opened the canopy and got off her bed, "Oh Aben did you find my husband"  
"No mam we could not find him any where in the kingdom the troops are going to search for him in the city"  
"Aben"  
"Yes your highness"  
"Aben, my loyal servant, you have been with since the day when I was four. You know all my secrets and my fears"  
"Yes my lady it's is true. I have protected you for a long time and have vowed to protect you and your family until I am unable to assist you anymore"  
"Aben do you know who I am"  
"My lady you are Setsuna"  
"Is that all..." whispered Setsuna.  
Aben looked at his left then right and whispered, "And you are also Jewish..." and he immediately covered his mouth and bowed, "I'm so sorry your highness"  
"Aben I am ashamed of you to say my name. That name does not exist! Aben close the door and I shall punish you"  
Aben went to the door and closed it then immediately went back to the Queen.  
The queen took out a vase and positioned it at Aben, then just before she threw the vase she aimed it at the wall. Aben stood there not scared or frightened, "ok," whispered Setsuna,  
"please take a seat Aben," and Aben obeyed. "I had a vision the angel Gabriel came to me and told me what is going to happen tonight," She sighed eyes watering," Aben I am to be killed tonight"  
"What but my lady"  
"Shh"  
"But whom," whispered Aben, "whom"  
"My husband," replied Setsna. Aben leaned back shocked. "He is possessed by a deomon that wishes him to kill me. The reason why I summoned you here is because I want you to so some things for me"  
"I am ready"  
"One, you must take Gabriella, my daughter to a safe place," said Setsuna as she handed a scroll, "You are to take her to a Jewish couple that works in the fields, say that I have brought you here, they will understand and here's some gold coins to help provide them with food and clothing for Gabriella. From now on you must give them 50 pence every 3 months without anybody noticing you"  
"Why, why are you hiding Gabriella"  
"I don't want her to be the next to be killed by him.... Don't tell anybody about this not even my son he must never know he has a, half, sister for if he knew it will devastate him.  
And speaking about my son I wish that you will guide and protect him and to teach him this"  
and she handed another scroll, "secretly. You must teach him this so it will strengthen his soul and protect him from the demons. I know you can read and I know you are a great teacher. Please teach my son the right ways"  
"I promise your highness," and with a bow he was leaving. Just as he was about to leave Setsuna said, "Aben promise me this is just our little secret"  
"I promise, your highness," replied Aben and left.

The light faded and Mrs. Muto cried murmuring, "I remember now... But why,  
why did I have to remember this sad past"  
"Mother I'm so glad you are safe we can all be a family once again"  
Gabriella said voice wavering.  
"Gabriella you are hiding something from me are you," Said Mrs. Muto as she released her daughters hug and looked straight into her eyes, "That demon has return hasn't it"  
"Uh huh," nodded Gabriella as tears streamed down her face, "Mamma I don't want to lose you or brother again. I don't want to go through all of that again, brother does not want to go through that again"  
"You, you talked to him?! Where is he?"  
"Resided in the pendant of 'he who've solved the millenium puzzle' is wearing"  
"Yugi? My son"  
Gabriella gasped, "You mean he's your son my uh, uh... I'm confused mommy"  
Mrs. Muto looked at her bewildered daughter then smiled,"Oh, don't you fret your little head, Gabirella we'll get this clarified as soon as possible, but for now dry up those tears and wait till your brother comes home. You don't want your brother to see his older sister crying, now should we"  
"Nope," smiled Gabriella as she wiped away her tears.


	7. It's Our Little Secret Ch7

It's Our Little Secret - Ch 7

By: Yugisgirl89

* * *

This story is a Yugioh Fanfic and I DON'T own Yugioh!

* * *

'It's nice outside mother was right,' thought Yugi as he was walking across the crosswalk daydreaming, more like remembering what has happened in the past few days. 'I want to help Yami so bad, I can't blame him. If I were him I would be devastated and wish.  
No,' he shook his head, 'I'm not him, but I have to cheer him up somehow if he continues to feel depressed like this...' A picture of Yami lying in the cold ground of his soul room with a crazed look in his face, blood streamed down from his eyes and head. A cold shiver went down Yugi's spine, 'No I will not let that happen to Yami, he's my friend my partner, and if anything happens to him... I could never forgive myself,' Not knowing where he was going his legs lead him to the Domino City Park's lake. Feet hot from walking in the hot sidewalk he takes off his loafers and dunks his feet in the nice cool water.  
"Hey Yugi," cried a voice across the lake. Yugi looked up and saw Tea, "Hey Tea," replied Yugi. Tea ran around the lake a sat down next to Yugi, "What's up"  
"Oh nothing, nothings wrong," forcing a smile.  
Tea looked at Yugi, on Yugi if you have any problems you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody, it'll be just you and me," Tea looked at her left then her right then whispered, "Is something going on with you and Yami"  
Yugi jumped, "H-How'd you know"  
"... I could tell by the look in your eyes"  
"(Sigh) You, caught me Tea," blushing, "there has been some really weird things going on with the Ph-Yami. See, lately he's been depressed and... very quiet. I talked to Nabu about his depression too and he didn't really know how to cheer him up. I have tried to let him take possession over my body when I dueled Joey after school, but he didn't want to come out to play with him. I don't know... I guess I'm become a worry wart over Yami"  
"Yugi you have every right to be worried of Yami I mean fate has chosen you to be and with him until he achieves his, and your, destiny"  
"Yeah I know Tea... do you have any ideas on cheering him up"  
Tea thought long and hard, then an idea popped in her head, "I know Yugi how about I try talking to him again"  
"...That's a great idea but if I tell him about you wanting to meet him he's still not gonna come out unless"  
"Unless what"  
"We talk to Shadi and ask him permission to let us use his Millenium Ank to link your mind with mine"  
"You think it'll work"  
"Yeah all we have to do is find him, and I think I know one person who knows where he is..." 

"Miss Ishizu,"  
"Yes,"  
"The artifacts have been transported safely to the Egyptian Museum in Cairo"  
Ishizu's Millenium Necklace glowed for a minute, "Thank you for the report. I'm afraid I'll have to postpone my flight back to Egypt till tomorrow afternoon the press wish that I should be interviewed before I leave"  
"Very well Miss Ishizu," the man bowed and exited her room.  
'I sense Yugi and his friend coming to see me about the Pharaoh. They're on their way here'  
In a few minuets the same man entered her room with Yugi and Tea behind him and bowed,"I'm sorry Miss Ishuzu but some people are here to see you"  
"Yes, and so they have, they can enter," The man bowed again and left by closing her bedroom door with Yugi and Tea in her room.  
"Please take a seat," gestured Ishizu, "I sensed that you needed to talk to me is that correct, Yugi?"  
"Yes, Ishuzu, that is correct. Do you know where we could find Shadi,"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"We need to use his Millenium Ank to link tea's mind in my mind so she can talk to Yami,"  
"Yugi... I'm sorry I don't know where he is,"  
"Oh," replied Yugi looking down on the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you let Tea talk to him. But even if she succeeds she still will not be able to talk to him for he'll shove her out in his mind, and his soul room is very strong. It's best if you continue talking to him by yourself, because you're the only person that he really understands and trusts. I'm sorry Tea," Ishuzu turned to her, "But it's the truth I know you want to help them but it's best not to interfere," Tea stared in her eyes, then nodded, "I guess you're right... Sorry Yugi"  
"It's okay you ladies tried. Thanx for listening to me," and he looked at his watch,  
"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late for dinner. Bye thanx again," and in a rush Yugi put on his shoes and ran home.

"I'm home," said Yugi as he entered the house.  
"There's my son." Replied Mrs. Mutou kissing her son in the cheek, "I'm so glad you made it back safe... Say hello to your sister, its all right Gabriella, don't be shy," Gabriella came out of the kitchen. Long black hair flowed down to her waist, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a pendant around her neck, and she was red faced.. Yugi jumped back,  
"Y-you," he squeaked pointing at Gabriella, "It can't be... your my SISTER?!"

* * *

Surprised are we? Sorry it took so long, fans, I was crammed with school and Speech and Debate. Sorry if I had made any spelling or grammar errors in my previous chapters, confusing you. As soon as schools over I'll try to redo chapters 1 - 6. Yugisgirl89 


	8. It's Our Little Secret Ch8

It's Our Litlle Secret – Ch 8

By: Yugisgirl89

"What, you mean she's my SISTER!" Yugi stared dumbfounded.  
Tears welled up in Gabriella eyes as she came forward and hugged her brother,  
"Brother…brother we're reunited at last… I missed you so much brother," as she cried the millenium puzzle glowed and Yami took Yugi's place. Then he embraced his arms around Gabriella tears too straming down his face, "Sister, I'm so glad you are here." The embraced for awhile but to them seemd like an eternity. Then Gabriella was getting ready neal to the ground, but Yami put a hand on her shoulder, Sister you do not have to do that," then he turned to Mrs. Mutou transforming back to Yugi looking alaighted, "Mom is this true that she is Yami's sister"  
"Yes, Yami's and your sister"  
"I'm sorry Yugi I did not mean to frighten you"  
"No," siad nother, "Gabriella it's alright it's my fault for not telling him"  
"Wait you mean you had a past life?" Gabriella covered her mouth terror filling her eyes.  
"Yes its true," answered mother, "Yugi we need to sit in the living room then I'll tell you. Gabirlla could you please prepare some tea and cookies"  
"Yes mother," courtsied Gabriella as she headed twoards the kitchen. Then mother led Yugi to the living room and explained her past life as the Queen of Egypt telling him how she met Yami's father"  
"But wait a minuet..." said yugi, "... I heard Gabirella tell Yami that 'father' comitted suicide because he killed you, is that true?" Tears streamed down her eyes as she replied, "Yes,  
my son, it's true he did kill me... but it's very complex, but now is not the time to explain, but for now lets just sit down and drink tea," Gabriella entered the room holding a tray with tea and cookies.  
"Sorry for the wait took awhile finding the tea packets," she said as she placed the tray down in the coffee table. They each got their tea and Mrs. Mutou proposed, "A toast,  
a toast to our family reunion,"

I know losing my agnst and my ending was horible. I've been busy with school and the starting of second semester that I haven't had a lot of time thinking about the fanfiction. Just hope that when school's over I'll have more time for fanfiction time.


End file.
